Tony's Secret
by Maddiemoe11
Summary: Tony has been keeping a secret from the team. He is related to Prince Will and Harry. What happens if when his cousin's come to visit and his team finds out. Rated T to be safe. THIS IS NOT AND NEVER WILL BE A TIVA STORY. THIS IS ALSO A VERY AU STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the British Royal Family. Warning some information is not correct it is after all fanfiction. There will be no open cases just cold cases.**

Speaking/story

_Letters/text/calls_

Tony woke up this morning with a feeling of dread. Sighing, Tony looked at his alarm. 4 o'clock it read. Tony groaned but got up. He needed to, officially, be at work at 7, but he might as well start getting ready. Contrary to what Ziva and Tim thought, he did do his work and theirs' too if he was being honest.

Did they think that the paperwork they did was good enough for Gibbs? Ziva still made spelling mistakes and Tim still couldn't write a correct report for Gibbs, even though he taught him the correct way.

As Tony was walking out the door, he noticed the last few days of mail by his door. Most of his mail was sent to his work, except for his bills and personal letters. For example, the letters he got from colleges asking him to come be a guest speaker.

That's right, Tony had more degrees than he let on. He had a Master's degree in Criminal Psychology and a Criminal Justice degree. He was also fluent in four languages; English, Italian, Spanish, and Welsh. He learned Spanish from a lot of the people who took care of him as a child. His father required him to learn Italian. Lastly, he learned Welsh because of his mother's side of the family.

You see, Tony didn't talk a lot about his mother's family because he had a secret. His mother's family was high up in the British nobility. His coworkers thought that his mother's side of the family was wealth and they were. His grandmother Paddington, Sophie, was Prince Philip's sister. It was not wide known that she married his grandfather, but he was always close to his cousins William, Harry, Beatrice, and Eugenie.

As he picked up the mail, he noticed a letter from what looked like William.

_ Dear Tony,_

_I hope this letter gets to you in good health. I wish to ask you if Harry, Catherine, George, and I can come visit. I know that you have only a one bedroom flat, which is why, if you agree to us coming, we will stay at a hotel nearby. Hope to hear a reply soon._

_Your cousin,_

_HRH William,_

_Prince of Wales_

Tony looked at the date it arrived and cursed. It arrived three days ago. It takes about five days to reach America so it has been a little over a week. Looking at the clock he noticed it was 5 o'clock that meant that it was 11 o'clock there Will would probably be having lunch, just hopefully not an important lunch that wasn't with the family.

Flipping open his phone he dialed Will personal phone.

"_Hello."_ Will answered.

"_Will, hey it's Tony." _Tony replied.

"_Tony, hey did you get my letter."_

"_Yeah I did, and sure you guys can come I will have work but my team is off rotation so we can hang out together and catch up."_

"_Yeah and you can meet my wife and son."_

"_So when are you guys coming."_

"_Well, Kate, Harry, and I talked and decided that if you said yes by Friday that we would come over Friday and stay until the next Friday." _

"_That is fine by me. See you in two days."_

"_See you"_

By the time he had finished the call with Will, he arrived at work and it was 5:30. When he comes in early, and he knows that the team is coming up he goes and gets breakfast making it look like he had yet to arrive. Ziva and Tim where none the wiser, but he thinks Gibbs suspected. It wasn't that surprising really.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the British Royal Family. Warning some information is not correct it is after all fan fiction. There will be no open cases just cold cases. AN/: Okay, yes there will be some Ziva and Tim bashing. But not so much Gibbs head slapping. This will be a very OOC story. There will be an explanation at the bottom about some things people pointed out, so please read after the chapter is finished.**

* * *

"Where have you been Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know **Ziver**? " Tony fired back.

"Yes I would." Ziva replied, confused why he asked.

"It was rhetorical question Ziva." Tim explained.

"Oh." Ziva said, getting back to work.

At that moment, Gibbs walked in with his infamous black coffee in hand, from going to the coffee shop, seeing the rest of the team there. "Get back to work people. Those reports won't finish themselves."

"Hey boss, since it is supposed to be a relaxed rest of the week. Do you think I can take off early Friday?" Tony asked.

"Why, have a 'hot' date Friday night, Tony?" Ziva interrupted.

" No, and you know what Agent David, butt out of the conversation. Last I checked Gibbs was the boss not you." Tony bit back, angry at her for, once again butting into a conversation that she did not belong in. During all this, McGee sits at his computer typing away like the good little Boy Scout he is. Sometimes, he wished that she had stayed in Israel. It would have made his life so much easier. Yet Fate, or Destiny or whatever it was, seemed to have it in for him. He could only hope and pray that they didn't find out about his cousins. That would end up in disaster. Mr.'I have a MIT Degree so therefore am greater than you and Ms. 'I'm Mossad trained bow at my feet' would have a fit and ask why they didn't know about it sooner. I mean come on, did they think he didn't know that they had loose tongues when it came to gossip and Tony.

"Fine, as long as you come back in and finish all your reports." Gibbs answered.

"Will do, we are off rotation for all next week right?" Tony asked

"Yes, the Director personally took us off. After the long line of cases that we have had, I completely and whole heartily agree." Gibbs replied. We had been doing cases none stop for a month one right after another. It made me glad that next week was going to be laid back. Also, having my family around and finally meeting Kate and George would be nice.

Even though Kate and Will have been together for over a decade he hadn't been able to meet Kate. Between moving to NCIS and training the new agents that came on the team, (cause let's face it if Gibbs taught them how to work a crime scene, they would still be a two man team.) and Gibbs leaving and coming back he never had had the time.

Caitlin, even though she was a Secret Service agent, couldn't shoot or sketch a crime scene right, gather evidence, or knew how to write a proper report. All of that, along with her being so uptight she would have lasted maybe 2 months tops. Then along came McGee, so green that he could have been mistaken for grass, stuttering like a fool around Gibbs, he had to toughen him up by pranks and jokes. He would have lasted maybe a week at best. but look at him now he could talk back at Gibbs without a stutter. Last came Ziva, a Mossad agent who could only defend herself, and that was a mess in and of itself.

He had finished working on his report for their last case and started working on the last half of his senior field agent paperwork. After, about two hour, he looked up and noticed that Gibbs and he were the only ones left, he looked at the clock and it read 12: 30 P.M. He realized that Ziva and McGee left for lunch. He gather his coat and went to the deli that was across the Navy Yard and got Gibbs and his' usual.

Giving Gibbs his lunch and coffee, He sat down and ate his lunch. After he finished eating, he started proofreading McGee and Ziva's paperwork. They thought they did so good, when in actuality he ended up having to redo over half of their reports, adding more paperwork for him, because Gibbs didn't expect anything but perfection, while they only have to do their reports, which they can't even do properly. Finally finished with retyping McGee's report at 7:45, he shut down his computer and headed home.

* * *

**AN:/ Sorry, for once again about the shortness of the chapter. I would like to thank the Anonymous reviewer. I will admit that I am from the United States and we don't have royalty. I did know the proper to address him but I wasn't paying attention when I wrote it so thank you. I have fixed it by the way. And to anyone that reads this I will make mistakes whether it is. grammar or titles. If you catch it PLEASE tell me so I can fix it right away. Also, criticism is very welcomed it helps me know that you think I should be doing better and I can push myself harder to better myself. **

**Okay, let me explain something trekde ponted out that at the end of the letter Will's ending is formal and that Will doesn't need to ask for permission to come visit. There is a reason for that. Remember, Tony is a NCIS agent that means he would go under cover quite a few times, and when the royal family takes a trip or they tour, there is a lot of pictures being taken. So say that they came unannounced, well Tony could end up on the front of the newspaper. Everyone would be able to recognize him so he would not be able to go undercover. That is why Will is being so formal and requesting if he can come so Tony could plan for their arrival.**

**Also, I won't be able to post something until, hopefully, next Monday night as I will be going on a trip with my family where there is no internet.**


	3. Author's note

Okay, I told myself if I ever made a fanfiction I would never do this but it seems that I need to explain a few things.

Yes, there will be some bashing but it's not going to be a main thing. It will just be some things that_** I**_ feel need to happen.

Someone mentioned that Tony doesn't call Ziva, Ziver, but as I mentioned that not all the things will be politically correct. _**It is fanfiction it does not need to be. **_

They also mentioned that the characters are unrealistic; well I did warn this is going to be a very OCC story.

Tony isn't going to act like canon!Tony he is going to be sarcastic and is going to be very out of character. Remember that Tony is cousins with the British royalty he would have been only about ten when Will was born so he would have spent time with him and later on Harry also. Being around them most likely have changed him. Because to me, I think that canon!Tony wears a mask, because he had a lonely childhood. It has been hinted in the series that Tony's parents weren't always around to give him the love that a child need to have from a parent. So, to stop himself from getting hurt he created an image for himself, where people won't dig far in to become close friends with him. But with people who love him, Tony may have grown up being around people who loved him and showed it.

Someone else mention the paper work.

Ziva still messes up on American English a.k.a. Idioms, so I figured that also in her reports there will be some messing up.

On the Tim thing. Hello, Tim is really smart and sometimes when people are smart like Tim they forget that people like Gibbs aren't up to date on the slang. Also, Gibbs doesn't speak science talk and Tim tends to do that a lot so Tony will go through and make more of a Gibbs type report for him. Tim is not a fool and he can learn he just slips up like the rest of us.

On the Gibbs thing. I meant senior field agent work not supervisory paperwork. Although Tony may do some of Gibbs work to because Gibbs is the Supervisory agent for NCIS' top team so he would probably have to go to more meetings, therefore may not have the time to do it so Tony will.

Also they mentioned the letter. Again I am American, in America there is no royalty so yes I will make mistakes. I will try to fix them all but I do have other thing happening and I am trying my best.

Okay someone mention the languages questioned Welsh. So I'll explain, The royal family rules Wales to, where one of their official languages is welsh. So I figured that since Phillip is his Great-Uncle and he would visit more in the UK, and visit Harry and William than in Greece that he would speak Welsh. Though if you guys desire I can turn it into Greek. Also on the Welsh stuff, I didn't say that it was required, I just thought it would be cool if he knew it. There will be more about in later chapters.

Okay another thing, people have been mentioning the title stuff so let me give you a background. Charles handed over the title to Will, because he is getting old so he gave it to his son so that when Elizabeth steps down Will would step up. I was going to put it in a later chapter and I still will but i just needed to clarify it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey I was able to fit in a chapter before things got hectic. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tony woke up on Friday morning felling both excited and worried. Excited that he got to see his cousin's and worried that his teammates would find out about his cousins. Getting up out of bed he put on his favorite suit, dark blue Armani button down shirt with black pants and jacket. He walked out the door, heading to his new/old baby, a 1980 red Camaro. He had stored it out in England, but had it shipped out here for the week. After all his cousins were coming and what better way to celebrate than with his baby. Of course they would be using a different vehicle. But if he and the boys wanted to go out and catch up they could take it.

Tony headed down the highway, glad that he got on ahead of the rush. Parking in the parking lot tony headed up to the security desk. "How are you Tom?" He asked the 56-year-old security officer.

"I'm good thanks, so I heard from the 'vine' that you are getting off early today." Tom replied with emphasis on vine letting me know that Ziva was once again letting her big mouth run to people.

"Yeah some family of mine is coming from the UK, and I want to be there to greet them when they land." Tony confided in him knowing that Tom wouldn't blab as he walked to the elevator calling it. "Oh and thanks for that bit of information." He threw out as the elevator doors closed. He waited only about a minute before it dinged letting him know that he arrived on his floor. He went up to his desk, put his registered SIG into the locked drawer that he kept it, after taking the clip out of course, in along with his badge and headed to the stairs. He figured that I might as well warn Vance about the incoming royalty. Tony reached the top of the stairs and walked up to Cynthia. "Hey Cynthia, is he busy right now?" He asked.

"He shouldn't be, but let me check for sure." She answered picking up the phone. "Hello director, Agent Dinozzo wants to talk to you." There was a pause then she nodded and put the phone down. "He will talk to you. See you later Tony." She told him and went back to work.

"Thanks and will do." He told her as he headed to the doors that lead to the Director's office. He knocked and waited for Vance to allow him in. Hearing the approval, Tony walked in and sat in the seat that was assigned to him.

"So what can I do for you Agent Dinozzo?" The Director asked.

"I wanted to come in and tell you something." Tony replied.

"What is it?" Asked Vance.

"A few of my family members are coming to visit me and I thought it was fair to warn you ahead of time in case they want to come and take a tour." Tony said.

"Who are they and why would I care if they came for a tour?" Vance asked leaning back in his office chair chewing on one of his many toothpicks.

"Well maybe you should take out your toothpick." Vance raised an eyebrow but did so. "My family that is coming is Prince William, his wife Duchess Kathrine, their son Prince George, and Prince Harry." Tony explained casually. Vance sat ramrod straight and started choking. Tony looked on amused knowing Vance wasn't in danger.

"You're telling me that you know the future Kings of England." Vance couldn't quite believe it, Tony could tell by his eyes.  
"Yeah, his grandfather is my great-uncle." Tony explained.

"Okay, how about you take a half day today, at noon leave and get things set up for them." The director said in a final tone letting Tony know that the discussion was over. Tony nodded his head and left the room. Walking out, he also nodded his head at Cynthia and walked down the stairs to his desk. Arriving at his desk Tony noticed that everyone was at their desk typing away. Since he had no more paper work to do, Tony walked over to the other side of the bullpen to talk to some people on other teams. "Hey guy what's up?"

"Nothing, Tony. Listen, we are renting a whole restaurant, for the monthly get together of all of us SFAs and family, out for tomorrow night and we were wondering if you would like to invite your family that is coming in today?" One of the other SFAs, Tyler, asked. Yes people did know that he had some high-profile family coming to visit, but not who, as they unlike some people, just asked when they heard he was taking off early.

"Well, I would have to talk with my family and their protection detail, but I think they would like to do that." He replied.

"That's fine, see you tomorrow, hopefully." Tyler said good-bye then went back to his desk to finish some last-minute paperwork. Tony went back to his desk and started to reorganize his desk. Putting away the extra office supplies that he had on his desk in their drawer, he looked at the time and saw that it was 12 o'clock. He grabbed his coat, gun, and his ID. Calling the elevator, tony waited a couple of minutes, and then got onto the elevator. When he reached the security he waved by to Tom and headed to the parking lot. Getting into his car, tony drove to his apartment and changed clothes so he wouldn't stand out when he went to greet his cousins. Getting back into the car, Tony went to the Ronald Reagan Airport to wait for his cousins. Driving to the back of the airport where big shots landed and took off in their airplanes, Tony sat and waited for his cousins plane to land. Spotting a plane that was about to land, Tony got out of his car and walked a little ways away from it. When the airplane had landed and the stairs descended, the security team streamed out making sure it was clear they gave a nod in Tony direction to acknowledge him. When they gave the go ahead, Harry stepped out and went to Tony to shake his hand and give him a hug. While they were hugging Will stepped out with his wife, who was carrying their child, a few steps behind him. "Tony, how wonderful to see you again." Will cried giving his cousin a hug. Tony returned the sentiment, and started to Kate.

"Hello, I'm Tony, Wills better looking cousin." Tony said jokingly.

"Hello, I'm Kate, and I will admit you are rather dashing." Kate replied playing along.

"I like her Wills, she's a keeper." Said Tony turning to his cousin, who was happy that his cousin liked his wife.

"Yes she is." William agreed. "So how would you like to meet George?"

"I would love to meet George." Tony said walking up to Kate to meet their son. After taking George, who luckily didn't cry, from Kate, he gave him a hug. He stood there with them while a couple of their protectors, who trusted Tony to keep them safe for a couple of minutes, went to get the vehicles.

* * *

**So I put some more information on the Author's note and I want to thank you guys for all the support. I want to also like to thank Acrwdof1 for all the information on the security detail.**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer**: Don't own NCIS and The British Family. Only the character Peter Summons.**

Tony went to the hotel with his family, and went into the PO's temporary headquarter to listening to the briefing. The PO were glad to have him there he was one of the only people, that was family to the 'Firm', that understood the pressure and excitement that went with protecting the family. He also took the time to get to know them on a personal level that came with being comrades. They went through the procedures on protection and thee four's daily schedule. After all the family might as well tour some places. They would be going to the Smithsonian, the Washington monument, the reflecting pools, WWII memorial, and the DC War Memorial, to pay respect to all the fallen heroes. Of course they would be shut down for them but things don't last as secrets for long in DC so there would be people lining the streets. It doesn't help that there would be a police entourage would follow/lead them where ever they went. Tony pitched in here and there knowing some of the quicker routes having living there for almost a decade.

He went to the family suite and knocked, after the meeting. getting the go-ahead he walked in and was greeted with all of them sitting on the floor playing with George, so he sat down and grabbed a random toy and waved it in front of George and started talking. "So I told my director that you were here, so that if you wanted to tour my work that he would be fully aware of things." He said as he picked up George, who had been trying to crawl into his lap, and sat him in his lap.

"Cool, we probably will though it would probably be near the end of the trip." Will replied. Kate nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I for one would love to see where you work, a kind of get to know you thing." She said. He looked at her and nodded. Then he looked at Will and Harry for conformation. They also nodded.

"Okay, I'll set it up." He said as he took George off his lap. He got up dusted the imaginary dust off his pants then walked to the door. Harry had risen to show him out, so he gave him a 'bro' hug. "See you later; I'll call you when I can get to spend time with you."

"Sure, we will see you then." He said as he closed the door he just walked out of.

***********************It's/a/time/break.****************************

Tony arrived at his apartment and got out of his car. he walked to the stairwell, since the elevator was broken, and climbed to the second floor. Walking to his door, Tony got out his keys and unlocked his door.

He opened his fridge and took out last night's leftover pizza. He walked into his living room and sat on his, comfortable, couch, after all he uses it constantly when he has time off work to watch movies, and turned on his big screen TV. Already there were reports that his cousins were in America. 'Great, luckily they don't mention me being there at all.' Tony thought. He finishes the left over pizza, and throws the pizza box away.

Looking at the clock he noticed that it was three o'clock. 'Wow it's three o'clock already.' he thought to himself. He walked into the living room and went to his movie cabinet. Opening it, Tony searched through his movies and picked out the movie "The Avengers". "Got to love me some good ol' fashion action." He said as he put the movie into the DVD player. Going into the kitchen, Tony got out a bag of popcorn and put it into the microwave. Tony went to his cupboard and got out a big bowl and a measuring cup. He than went into the refrigerator and got out the last of his stick butter. 'Note to self, go grocery shopping tomorrow after work.' He thought to him self after seeing that his refrigerator was barren.

Putting in the last 2 inches of butter, that he had left, into the measuring cup, he took out the popcorn and put in the butter. After the butter was melted, he poured it onto his popcorn and went into the living room.

Sitting on the couch, Tony got comfortable and hit play and sat there watching the movie. Having watched the movie 5 times, Tony could almost quote it word for word without it being on. That being said, he was talking along with the characters during the movie.

**(Spoil Alert to those who have not seen The Avengers ahead. If you do not want to know skip to the next bold line.)**

Laughing at the scene, where the Avengers where talking about Loki and Thor trying to defend his brother, than saying that he was adopted after Natasha told him he killed 80 people in 2 days, Tony carried on watching the movie to the end.

**(Spoil alert finished)**

Tony got up and saw that it was about 5:30 and decided to go and get groceries. He got up and grabbed his car keys and walked out to it. Climbing in, he put the key into the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. Arriving at the Supermarket, Tony got a push cart and started down the aisles. Getting to the cold aisles, he got butter and his weakness, chocolate pudding. Walking around, Tony finished his grocery shopping and went to ring up. Getting there and having paid for his groceries, Tony went and loaded all the bags into the car. Backing out he drove onto the road and head home. Lucky for him the rush traffic was not bad today. He got out and started unloading the bags and started s heading up the stairs. Arriving at his apartment, Tony set down his bags and unlocked the door. Walking into the apartment, Tony went and put his groceries into their proper places. Looking at the clock he noticed that it was about 7:30 and he was hungry so he decided to cook something. Having looked in his pantry and cabinets, Tony decided to make Tomato Minestrone Soup with some garlic bread on the side.

After Tony finished his supper, he decided to go to bed early. In the mornings, if he has time, Tony/ goes for a run. It helps clear his mind. When they have a case and he can get time in to run it helps him put together puzzle pieces that he couldn't sitting behind a desk. It was why he was so in shape after all these years. After he messed up his knee in that infamous game his coach encouraged him to start running not only would he be able to use it as physical therapy he would be able to stay in shape since he could no longer play ball./ Boy was he glad that he took that advice what with him chasing down criminals for a living.

Waking up in the morning, he changed into running clothes and head out and jogged to the park that was a few blocks away from his apartment. Since it was 5 in the morning there weren't a lot of people out so he was able to navigate the sidewalks pretty well. He got to the park and jogged a mile than ran a few miles for 30 minutes than ran back to his apartment after cooling off for a couple of minutes.

When he arrives at the apartment, Tony hops into the shower and cleans off all the dirt and sweat that he gathered during his run. Stepping out of the shower, Tony went into his room and headed for his closet. He decided to wear casual clothes since he wasn't going into work today. Tony put on some blue jeans and a nice button up shirt and put on some Nikes. He went to his kitchen and had eggs with a side of blueberries breakfast. After he had cleaned his plate, Tony put the dishes up in the cabinet and headed to the door. Grabbing his keys, he headed out the door and locked it.

Arriving at his Camaro, Tony unlocked his door and got in. Putting the key in the ignition, he put the car in drive and drove off. Deciding to visit his cousins he headed to the hotel. Almost there, Tony pulled out his cell and dialed Peter Summons, the Head Protection Officer and the only American on the protection detail, waiting for him to pick up he stopped at the red stop light. "Summons." He answered.

"Hey Pete, it's Tony I am five minutes from the hotel do you think you can meet me in the lobby?" He asked as he finally pulled into the intersection.

"Sure Tony see you soon." He said as he hung up.

Five minutes later, Tony pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Getting out and locking the car, he walked up to the door, where a doorman opened up the door for him. Thanking the doorman, Tony went up to Peter.

"Hey are the Royals up yet?" Tony asked.

"Not that I know of, I don't have to be I there until 10 to brief them on the protection of the week. Who will be with them and where they will be and all that." He said to Tony, who he had known since college where they were frat brothers and teammates. Tony was the one that got him an interview after he was done with his time with the US Military.

"'Kay I'll go into their rooms and see. Though with them having George it is most likely so." He said as they walked to the elevators with him.

"Fine by me, as long as y'all don't get into too much trouble." Peter said his Okie accent slipping through. After all these years, almost 20 years, with not going to visit his family in Oklahoma he still had a faint accent.

"Will do." Laughed Tony as he headed to his cousins' rooms. Knocking and getting an answer he walked into the living room. "Hey guys, how are you?" asked Tony as he sat on the couch with Harry.

"Things are going pretty good." Will answered from on the ground, where he was playing with his son. Will had always wanted to raise his kids like his parents did with him and his brother and was doing a good job of it so far.

"Good so do you guys want to hang in here for the day, after you guys have the meeting with Peter?" Tony asked getting down onto the floor to play with George who had taken a liking to him.

"Yeah that would be great. Good morning Tony." Kate said walking into the room, having clearly just taken a shower, with drying hair.

"Morning Kate." He told her.

**Sorry it has been such a long time since I have updated. With hanging with the family and getting used to going to High School and as a AP (Advance Placement) student it has been hectic. Hopefully my next chapter will be up sooner but it is unlikely. I am going to point something out. A guest told me that Tony would not be in the BEDROOM when Kate walked out after a shower. Well, if they had reread the chapter I clearly said he was in the LIVING ROOM. There is a difference. And Tony can go into the rooms because he is family. And just like some of the Grandchildren and great-grandchildren tony does not have a title and is on Philips side of the family and his mother would not have wanted him recognized as part of the family to the public just by the family themselves.**


End file.
